Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27356632-20160710103954/@comment-26558897-20160818213232
Phénix-Marco a écrit :Tu sembles aussi oublier que Big Mom ne doit pas stopper que Luffy mais l'intégralité de son groupe... Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a tous les homies et leur roi ainsi que Randolph et sa grue, sans compter le paysage trompeur ... Moi, je ne comprends surtout pas comment on peut reprocher de se baser sur un peu ce que deux Yonkous disent : Kaidou le qualifie de bien trop faible, je doute qu'il qualifie un Big Commandant comme cela. Ca me fait rigoler parce que, quand on voit les faits d'armes désatreux et défaites successives de Jack, il y a tout à penser que Kaidou serait aussi capable de faire la même remarque pour le cas de Jack. Le fait que Kaidou dise ça de Doflamingo, c'est comme quand Doflamingo dit à Vergo qu'il avait bien travaillé jusqu'au jour de sa défaite. Tous deux sont heureux de ce que leur laquet accomplit, mais une fois leur défaite, ils les considèrent comme des incapables. Doflamingo considérait aussi un peu de haut Crocodile, pourtant tous deux ont perdu face à Luffy. Cette phrase est quaduc car elle pourrait s'appliquer à n'importe quel personnage qui décevrait Kaidou, et face à Luffy, tout le monde décevrait Kaidou, car tout le monde perdrait. Encore une fois, se baser sur les dires de personnages plutôt que sur les actions, pour moi ça n'a pas de sens, sauf si l'affirmation est fondée et à sens unique, ce qui n'est nullement le cas avec Kaidou qui exulte juste sa rage d'avoir perdu les smiles dans son état avancé d'ébriété. ''' Et désormais, Big Mom, qui juge à la base que Brûlée suffisait pour gérer une Supernova de 400/500 millions et qui dans un souci de prévoyance (Elle ne laisse rien au hasard) : elle envoie un Big Commandant en renfort car Brûlée POURRAIT être occupée par Luffy et inverser, n'inverse absolument pas le sens de la phrase... c'est une probabilité dans les deux cas, que la proba soit cité pour A meilleur que B ou inverse, c'est la même signification. '''Encore une fois, elle l'a jugeait suffisante pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il n'est jamais question de le vaincre. D'ailleurs, elle s'est ravisée, et en plus de ça, elle a envoyé un top commandant. Elle estime qu'il faut et Brulée et Cracker pour l'arrêter. " ''Since Brulee would probably have her hands full with you, she sent along'' " > Cela se traduit bien par " ''Puisque Brulée aurait probablement été complètement occupée avec toi, elle m'a également envoyé'' ". Donc, même avec son niveau maximum, Brulée ne serait probablement pas suffisante et Big Mom a jugé qu'il fallait un gabari en plus comme Cracker pour s'assurer que Luffy n'avance pas. ''' Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas le sujet mais sous-estimer les autres est assez inexact, 2 sont capturés et le dernier s'en est sorti grâce à un compatibilité de pouvoir. '''Il reste à voir si Big Mom les a sous-estimé ou non, mais Brulée, elle, les a toujours sous-estimé. L'avantage du terrain et les homies ont fait qu'elle n'était pas en danger, surtout que Carrot l'a aussi sous-estimé, et sa perte est conséquente dans les rangs des mugi's. Mais désormais, en brisant son miroir, Brulée a commis une grave erreur, ce qui montre bien qu'elle les sous-estime. Même la Vivre card l'a grandement surprise. Elle n'anticipe pas les revirements de situation comme Big Mom a l'air de savoir le faire. Mais oui, ce n'ets pas trop le sujet. Je trouve plutôt que c'est plus probant que de se baser sur un combat et affirmer directement qu'il est Numéro 2 de Yonkou ou même Numéro 3 (puisque tes Numéros 2 valent mes Numéros 3, par rapport aux Amiraux) ; j'ai l'impression que ça se base juste sur de l'appréciation de perso et le fait que tu vois Luffy battre un Yonkou, seul très bientôt alors qu'on voit assez bien dès qu'on évoque Jack en apercevant un Duc ou que Luffy aperçoit Cracker, qu'il n'est pas rassuré. L'appréciation de persos, je ne vois pas trop. Je défends Doflamingo et j'ai pourtant été l'un des premiers à débattre férocement sur le fait que Luffy lui était supérieur. Il ne fait même pas partie de mon top 30 des personnages préférés, et à vrai dire, je ne saurais dire si j'aime ce personnage ou non. Ce qui me fait le défendre ici par contre, ces que ses faits d'arme sont indiscutables et révolutionnaires dans l'avancée de l'histoire et que ce personnage était incroyablement travaillé. Sa résistance, son intelligence mais surtout les infinies (façon de parler) possibilités de son FDD m'ont fait réaliser qu'après ce personnage, ce serait le niveau amiral et emepereur qu'il faudrait vaincre, comme en témoigne la petite joute face à Fujitora ainsi que son discours à la fin de l'arc Dressrosa. Cela commence à faire beaucoup, je trouve et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne revois pas un peu ta vision sur Doflamingo. A chaque fois, qu'il y a un élément vis-à-vis de Luffy et de Doflamingo, la personne (dans le manga) en question ne peut pas avoir raison car ceci, car cette personne sous-estime Doflamingo et/ou Luffy, ... que ce soit Kaidou, Luffy (vis-à-vis des Ducs et de Jack) et maintenant de Big Mom alors que clairement, dans le chapitre précédent, Nami dit que ce sont eux qui les ont sous-estimés et pas l'inverse. Bah en même temps, c'est normal que je pense ça. Où ai-je dis que Doflamingo était sous-estimé par un personnage ? Big Mom envoit l'un de ses trois meilleurs guerriers en plus d'une de ses filles car Luffy a battu Doflamingo et Kaidou le dit trop faible car il n'a pas pu protéger les smiles. C'est le coup de la colère, de la déception et de l'ivresse, mais ce que dit Kaidou est logique dans un sens. Doflamingo n'a pas été à la hauteur, il était trop faible. Jack aurait fait mieux ? Cracker aurait fait mieux ? Là est toute la question, et histoire de me répéter, que faut-il pour répondre à ces questions ? Voir les faits d'armes de ces deux-là. On a eu un avant-goût décevant de ceux de Jack, arrêtons de s'avancer avec Cracker et voyons où ça nous mène. Mais se baser sur des dires plutôt que des actions, ça n'a pas de sens. La petite phrase de Kaidou, la surprise sur le visage de Luffy quand il entend l'histoire de Jack ou encore le fait que Big Mom envoit Cracker pour s'occuper de Luffy, tout ça ne sont que des grains de poussière face à une véritable démonstration de force que pourrait nous fournir Cracker prochainement. ''' '''Sinon oui, les Mugi's ont aussi commis des erreurs, je ne dis pas le contraire. Cela n'empêche pas que cela fonctionne dans l'autre sens aussi. Sans parler de l'éventuelle indication de prime vis-à-vis d'Ace. Je ne comprends pas le rapport ? Bref, Big Mom sait tout sauf pour Doflamingo, je trouve cela assez spécial. J'ai plutôt l'impression que battre Doflamingo n'était en fait que le ticket préalable pour les groupes monstrueux des empereurs, qui ont été comme par hasard introduit après la défaite de Doflamingo. Mais enfin, je l'ai bien dit, elle ne sait pas tout. Elle ne voit que ce qu'il y a en surface. Comment pourrait-elle connaître le véritable niveau de Doflamingo, donne moi un seul scénario probable et s'il est plausible, je pourrais réviser mon jugement sur ce point-là. La Birdcage bloquait toute infiltration possible sur Dressrosa jusqu'au moment où Doflamingo touche le sol pour y rester. Commment pourrait-elle être au courant de son éveil, lui qui est resté intouchable en tant que shichibukai pendant ces dix dernières années ? Moi j'ai clairement l'impression que Doflamingo, c'était l'étape ultime pour faire réaliser à Luffy qu'il a encore une marge de progression, et que le prochain adversaire qui le pousserait si loin, ce serait un amiral ou un empereur. Les adversaires intermédiaires tels que Cracker n'auront pas un si grand impact sur le développement de Luffy selon moi.